Clones R Us
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: Gromit, a clone of a Titan tries his very hardest to be more than "just a clone". He wants to be a hero. Sequel to "Double Trouble." Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! ^_^ Thanks so much for the positive reviews on DT! I plan on also writing maybe a prequel for that story, since it's my most loved one.**

 **NOTE: This is a sequel to Double Trouble. I suggest you read that first, or else you'll be really confused.**

 **~SuperSparkleBats123**

Gromit followed Kid Flash and Jinx up the small wooden stairs. After aiding in the rescue of the speedster, Jinx had asked the clone if he wanted to live with them. Of course since he had no home and was born mere hours ago, he obviously said yes.

"So, this is where you live?" Gromit gawked.

"Well if you don't like it, you're welcome to leave." Kid Flash grumbled. He was already in a bad mood and did not want to be bothered.

"N-no, I meant it as a good thing! You didn't let me finish!" The clone defended. "It looks nice."

Kid Flash grunted as he fumbled for his keys.

"Sorry G, somebody's having mood swings..." Jinx smirked.

"It's not mood swings, it's called I was drugged and abducted so excuse me for being...peeved." The speedster snapped, finally finding his keys.

"Still, you're not normally this moody."

"I don't normally get cloned either."

"Point taken."

"I-I, uh, think we got to a bad start..." Gromit piped, shuffling nervously. "Um, I'm Gromit...um...and I'm a clone!"

"Okay, is that really your name? It sounds like someone throwing up." Kid Flash muttered in amusement.

Jinx looked appalled. "Well it's better than your name. Besides, I named him."

"That changes things a bit..." Kid Flash blushed. "And my name is totally awesome!"

"Well, um, I'm sorry you don't like my name-" Gromit looked more anxious.

"Don't be silly, he loves it!" Jinx gave an icy glare. "Right Kid Flash?"

"Nah it needs-"

Jinx gritted her teeth.

"I-I mean it's an amazing name!" Kid Flash forced a grin.

Jinx smiled sweetly and opened the door. "Welcome to my crib, yo." She flopped onto the couch with a smirk.

"Technically it's mine-"

"Except your uncle pays for it."

"Touche."

"It's really nice. Thanks for letting me stay here." The clone thanked, bowing his head.

"Heh, it's cool man." The redhead smiled back.

"I was thinking we should all go on a first name basis." Jinx coughed.

"What?"

"Well Kid Flash, it tends to get awkward saying 'Kid Flash', a bajillion times."

"Hey, you could say 'KF'."

"Eh I guess so, but I think you should tell him your-"

"Jinx, that's insane."

"He helped rescue you!"

"Yes, but how can you trust him?"

"You trusted me!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes but you're..."

"Awesome, I know...but I believe in him." Jinx said solemnly. "Just like you did with me. Can't you trust me?"

"Okay, I trust that you trust him."

Jinx scowled. "Ugh, you know what I mean."

"I'm still here, you know..." Gromit growled.

"We know!" The two other heroes snapped in unison.

"Then why did you act like I wasn't present?"

"Look, I'll tell him my identity in the morning. I either need a hug, coffee, or two weeks of sleep." Kid Flash mumbled, collapsing on the couch next to Jinx.

"Aw, I'll hug you..." She hugged the tired speedster as he fell asleep in her arms. "Cute."

"Isn't he? I swear he looks like a kitten when he's asleep."

"You mean you watch him sleep?"

"Gross, that's creepy! Only sometimes." Jinx's eyebrow wiggled. Gromit looked horrified. "Chillax, I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"Looks like the couch is taken, so you can sleep in his room." Jinx said. "Just make sure that you wake up before he does or else he'll go berserk."

"Berserk? Why?"

"Because he's kind of protective over his room."

"Protective?"

"Stop repeating me. Basically, he's a guy and it's messy. Oh and he sleeps with his teddy bear sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a big softie."

"And he can be scary..."

"Only when he's mad. He's been through a lot, in case you didn't notice."

"I realize, but he didn't have to take it on me!"

The girl shrugged. "Probably not."

"Then why did he do it?"

Jinx sighed. "People make mistakes, I guess. I make mistakes all the time, I'm practically bad luck! And, well he wasn't thinking. Sure, it wasn't the nicest, but we all do things we regret."

"Really? Even you?"

Jinx's smile faded. "Yes, even me."

Gromit frowned. "But that doesn't-"

"Like I said, I'm bad luck. Always have been, always will be. No matter how good I become. I will always make the same mistakes...this is why I'm not even sure I'm cut out to be hero."

"But you have powers-"

"Powers don't mean anything, kid. If I had the powers to kill someone, then I would make a sucky good guy. Thankfully I don't but having bad luck powers aren't exactly the greatest." Gromit looked confused. "What I'm trying to say is G, don't ever let what you are be who you are. I may have the powers of a jinx, but I'm trying to be good. You may be a clone, but you can be yourself. Capiche?"

"I understand." The clone yawned. "Thanks Ji."

"No problem, Gromit."

 **AN: What is with me having short chapters? Oh well, the next one will be longer. This fic won't be much "adventure based" as more of slice of life. Maybe they'll be some adventure stuff...but at the moment I want to develop Gromit as best as I can. Thanks for reading, sparkles~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YOOOO another chapter~! A half-assed one, but still a chapter. XD I forgot the last time I updated...oh well better now than never right? Right? Heh…^^'' Perhaps I should get a schedule.**

 **~SuperSparkleBats123**

As Gromit entered Kid Flash's room he let out a long yawn. Who would've thought being a clone would be so tiring? When he opened the door, he recoiled in disgust. The room was a total mess. While he hasn't expected much, he thought it would be at _least_ a bit better than living in a barn. Unfortunately, he would rather sleep in a barn. The room itself was fairly small, however it looked even smaller with random pizza boxes scattered across the floor, along with comic books and other stuff that the clone did not recognize.

"Uh...Jinx?"

"Yes?" Jinx responded, brushing her teeth from the other room.

"Can we switch rooms?"

"Why?"

"It's...icky."

"It's just one night, then you can have the couch."

"I think I'd prefer the couch."

"Is it really that bad?" Jinx stepped out of the bathroom, and walked towards her boyfriend's room. "Oh god it _is_ that bad."

"Told you!"

"He is such a boy."

Gromit tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Jinx paused. "Well boys tend to be ...messier."

"But I'm technically of the male gender, and I do not like the mess."

Jinx shrugged. "I didn't say all boys, just a lot of them. Well the ones I've lived with anyways. Now that I think about it...I don't really hang out with girls. I should do that."

"What do girls normally do?" Gromit asked.

"Heck if I know, but all I know is that we're a bit different than guys." Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared. "That's it! I'll invite all the girl titans to a "Girls Night Out". That's what girls do right?"

Gromit shrugged.

"Ugh, the only problem is that I have to get rid of you and KF..." She said. "I could ask the Main Titans to babysit- I mean watch Kid Flash, and I'm pretty sure they'd be cool with you too." She yawned.

"But before we do that," She continued. "We need to get you settled in, and you need to make amends with KF."

"Amends?"

"It means "be cool" again. Basically he's a bit pis-I mean peeved. Now I need to get to bed, just be careful where you step and if you touch something slimey, notify me immediately. Good night!" In a flash, she had disappeared. Not literally.

"Just don't look down, Gromit...it'll make things easier." He cringed as he used the pizza boxes as a launch pad, clumsily landing on the bed. It was a lot softer than he originally imagined. As he lifted the covers, he noticed a little blue teddy bear snuggled underneath. It looked very worn, in fact one of the button eyes was slightly drooping. Gromit smiled softly, knowing that the toy had been loved. He inched closer to the plush, as his eyes slowly drifted to sleep...

Gromit woke up outside in the rain. He had no idea how he had gotten there, he couldn't of possible slept walked. Or had he? The clone looked around, feeling scared and alone. The rain fell harder, and he heard a clap of thunder along with a flash of light, making Gromit yelp in fear and surprise.

"Is anyone here? Jinx?" He called out, his voice hoarse and shaky. "K-Kid Flash?"

"They are not here. No one can hear you, clone." A sinister voice said.

"W-Who...who are you?"

"You soon will find out..."

"What do you mean?!" Gromit yelled.

The clouds surrounded him, and another flash of lightning hit, the noise waking him up immediately from his dream. Gromit's eyes widened in terror, however he calmed down once realizing it was just a nightmare. He groaned as he stumbled out of bed, still a bit shaky. His eyes darted across the room, as he trudged over to the door. But before he could exit the room, he heard muffled voices outside.

" _You let him sleep in my room?!"_

" _Well you took the couch so…"_

" _That was accidental!"_

" _Too bad. Cry me a river, Wally."_

The clone gasped. So his name _wasn't_ Kid Flash.

" _I can't believe you're trusting him so easily!"_

" _Hypocritical much?"  
_ " _You're different, Jinxie…"'  
_ " _Not really! In fact, pretty sure he didn't want to be ahem...evil."_

" _Doesn't change anything. He can't stay here."_

The clone stopped listening, feeling a strange vibration in his chest. His eyes watered, though he didn't know why. He just knew that this feeling was not...good. He wasn't wanted anyways. Gromit thought he was pretty likeable, and while he understood the frustration Kid Flash felt, it didn't make the clone feel any better.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this." Gromit said sadly.

Run away.

 **AN: Fun Fact: This chapter was originally gonna be a LOT darker, but I thought…"nah I don't want to do anything too intense". XD Oh yeah the sinister voice will be important. Can you guess who it might be?**


End file.
